


In Dreams or Nightmares

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does bad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams or Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: mind control. Yeah, yeah, I don't really know what prompted this one, either. I'm not sure anything I've ever written has made me so uncomfortable. Thanks, brain!

He'd found, over his years of doing bad things to people, that acclimatization was his friend.  Despite what common sense might tell you, it was always easier to con someone the second time around.  He'd been pleased to find the same was true for hypnotizing a co-worker.

He had Walter to thank.  Well, Walter and his own complete lack of morals.  That and Olivia's ridiculous self-destructive tendencies.  She let them stick her in that stupid tank, drug her, drag her under with sequences of lights without hesitation.  She slipped into the dream-like state easier and easier each time.  The little set of lights he carried in his pocket was enough to trigger her now.  He was surprised she didn't go into a fugue-state at a fucking stoplight.

The first time he'd used it he'd lifted one of her hands and let it fall limply back to her side and then just watched her for a while.  The dizzying rush of power got him achingly hard but he'd chickened out, jerked off while he stared at her blanker-than-usual face.  He'd been skittish for days afterwards, probing as subtly as he could with hesitant questions until she looked at him like he was crazy and he nearly laughed with relief.  His guilt merely yawned and glanced up from the dim corner of his mind it had been relegated to years ago, concerned only with the getting-caught aspect of things.  Because he had no doubts about what she would do to him if he got caught.

He'd never gotten the hang of quitting while he was ahead.

The lab was mostly shadows, sane people and Walter having retired for the evening hours ago.  Her breathing was slow and steady and she was sprawled bonelessly against him, legs tangled together on the couch.  Her eyes had slipped shut.  He asked her to open them and she did.  Even blank and unfocused he liked her eyes, the pale green of them with intriguing hazel starbursts.  He cupped her face and kissed her.  She mimicked his motions, moving her lips against his and she tasted like coffee.  She always tasted like coffee and he worried that she ran herself ragged on too much caffeine and too little sleep.  He brooded on the irony that he was worried about her well-being and sighed.  She echoed his sigh and blinked her eyes slowly.

He rolled the condom on and urged her onto her knees on the couch, pressed into her from behind.  The first few time he'd made sure she came, too, but what was the point of that?  She couldn't even remember and somehow that made him feel even worse about it.  Not that he felt bad, he reminded himself.  He rocked into her, keep his thrusts short, his fingers light on her hips.  He finished quickly, got her dressed, gave her the cues that sent her back to the little office in the back of the lab to nod off over paperwork until he poked his head in the door half an hour later.

She blinked sleepily, rubbed at one eye and yawned.

"You look beat.  You should get some sleep."

She smiled crookedly at him and nodded.  "Yeah.  You too, okay?"

He returned the smile.  "Sure, Olivia.  G'night."


End file.
